Un San Valentin Estilo Hogwarts
by Bibi Was Here
Summary: Es bien sabido que un san valentin muggle es caotico, pero... ¿Cómo sería un San Valentin al Estilo Hogwarts? ... One-Shot para el reto: Dia de los Enamorados del foro Retos Harry Potter y Mas.


**Disclaimer:**El maravilloso mundo de HP, sus personajes, escenas y hechizos son obra de la maravillosa JotaKá y mi papel acá es solo entretenerme un rato y tratar de entretenerlos a ustedes.

_Fic para el__**Reto Día de los Enamorados**____del foro__**Retos Harry Potter Y Mas**__dedicado a todo aquel que se vuelva loco un día del amor y la amistad :D y para quienes saben que Valentín lleva acento xD_

_1,892 palabras_

**Un Día De San Valentín Estilo Hogwarts**

Era un hermoso día de mediados de febrero en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. El sol brillaba, los pajaritos cantaban y las criaturas del bosque negro estaban sumisas, la orilla del lago tentaba a pasar una tarde allí. Hubiera sido un día perfecto si aquel colegio fuera muggle, pero no lo era y por lo tanto era inimaginable el caos dentro de él.

Estaban peligrosamente cerca de San Valentín y el colegio se había divido en varias secciones, en las que o estabas o mejor desaparecías. En la primera se encontraban todos los renegados, come libros, chicos fáciles de asustar -por chicas descontroladas- y aterrados al amor que sólo buscaban huir de toda la melaza del ambiente y no mostrar rastros de vida cuando se daban aquellas cazas grupales que se habían iniciado en el mes. A este grupo lo llamaremos "Los Supervivientes"

Seguido de éstos estaban aquellos chicos y chicas a los que llamaremos: "Los Azucarados", quienes intentaban asegurar a toda costa una cita –tanto fuera, como dentro del castillo- para el tan ansiado día, y que hacían todo lo necesario por conseguirlo. En esta sección en la que había más chicas que chicos se encontraba algo más de la mitad de la población del castillo. De aquí la mención a la caza grupal, que se trataba de un ritual diario a la salida de clases en el cual al menos la mitad del grupo de chicos vistos por las cazadoras debía salir citados o eran perseguidos por ellas incansablemente, tan bien armadas que daba miedo. Entre su arsenal tenían pociones de extraño color –imagino que ya apuntaron las amortentias-, mucho maquillaje mágico incorrible, perfumes de una nueva marca llamada "Di Que Si" y claro, sus varitas. De éste grupo se escondían Los Supervivientes, con mucho éxito la mayoría –para los que decían que Merlín no sentía piedad-.

Pero un poco más abajo en la lista, siendo los últimos, encontraríamos a "Los Listillos"; alumnos de primero y segundo que aún sin permiso para ir a Hogsmeade ya habían resuelto con quién y qué harían ese 14 de febrero. Además, se habían ganado a pulso el derecho a lo que llamaban 'Sala de los Menesteres Libre' por el hecho de brindar su ayuda en las decoraciones, salvación de vidas inocentes por maltrato de féminas y demás cosas. Si, se habían ganado el nombre; y es que eso de que los maestros utilicen a tu favor la –hace años reconocida- sala de los menesteres no es poco merito.

Y ya que mencionamos a los maestros y empleados, debería hablar la situación de los mismos. Una parte se encontraba divertida por la situación caótica de la parte estudiantil, entre ellos Snape, Trelawney y Sinistra; otra más bien estaba aterrada, como podemos mencionar a McGonagall, Flitwick y Slughorn; a otra parte más bien no le importaba o le molestaba, como a Filch; pero a mentes privilegiadas, como la de Dumbledore, le parecía toda una aventura que incentivar, y en honor a la verdad, viniendo de Dumbledore, no podía significar nada bueno.

Pero ya era muy tarde para mostrar signos de alerta, ese día tan hermoso y tranquilo alrededor del castillo era 13 de febrero y por lo tanto el día siguiente sería peor, mucho peor. Solo que esta vez, con una pequeña ayudita de un director barbudo.

El día transcurrió lento y tortuoso para los Supervivientes, que para esa fecha ya no eran tantos como al principio. Habían perdido tanto a una castaña come libros como a un Neville mayorcito, y a muchos más. Había pasado tenso para los Azucarados, que ya se encontraban en su mayoría emparejados, y se había escapado demasiado rápido para los Listillos, que hacían planes de más para tener un día fantástico. ¡Vamos! Si niños de 11 y 12 no piensan en nada mas en un día libre de clases a la mitad de la semana… Pero el caso es, que así de rápido como inició el día, así de rápido se acabó.

Como si de una pompa de jabón se tratase, el sueño de cada estudiante del castillo acabó al mismo tiempo, causando que más de un centenar de ojos se abriesen al mismo tiempo. El 14 de febrero ya estaba aquí…El día de San Valentín.

Al caer en este hecho, la mitad de Hogwarts inicio con los arreglos necesarios para comenzar el día. Sólo que la mayor parte de las chicas, y muchos de los chicos, tardaron el doble del tiempo habitual en estar listos, y hasta a quienes nunca les importó mucho su aspecto habían puesto especial ahínco en su apariencia ese día -rulos en vez de un arbusto, por ejemplo-.

Un par de horas después de haber comenzado el día, todos los estudiantes se reunieron en el Gran Comedor para desayunar, y el panorama era algo más que lo esperado: los estudiantes estaban vestidos para un día normal, ya que no tenían clases, pero el exceso de maquillaje, perfume y gomina -entre ambos sexos- eran aún mayor de lo esperado.

Las estudiantes conversaban excitados sobre sus planes, tanto a quién le importara como a quién no. Así que cuando Dumbledore se puso en pie el silencio tardó un poco más de lo normal en hacerse, y se hizo total cuando éste comenzó a hablar.

-Buenos días mis queridos estudiantes –comenzó Dumbledore y en ese momento todos prestaron atención a la mesa del profesorado contemplando tanto la nueva túnica roja con corazoncitos de Dumbledore como los corbatines y moños rojos de los maestros, a juego con una que otra prenda rosa, eso definitivamente superaba la extrañeza habitual del colegio, se habían superado a sí mismos-, antes de que puedan comer me complacería desearles un buen día del amor y la amistad, recordándoles que la visita a Hogsmeade será a las dos en punto y que los alumnos de primero y segundo deberán ponerse de acuerdo con sus jefes de casa sobre la 'Sala Abierta', la cual permanecerá así para los más grandes recién lleguen de su viaje. Sólo me faltaría mencionar que espero sepan aprovechar este día de libertades sin abusar de ellas... Bien, sin más que decir: Chin Pun Pan Tortillas Papas*

Luego de estas palabras, ninguno de los presentes sabía si continuar feliz y seguir con sus planes o analizar seriamente lo que había dicho el director al final y preocuparse por su salud mental.

Al final, optaron por la primera opción y mientras desayunaban volvían a escucharse todas las voces en discusiones variadas, a las que se habían unido fuertemente el tema de la vestimenta de los maestros y el director.

La mañana se escapó muy rápido para aquellos que aún no tenían citas o que seguían intentando desaparecer y demasiado lento para los ansiosos. Para otros sólo se enfocó en asegurar su vestimenta, irse a arreglar demasiado temprano o huir de aquellas decoraciones en forma de Cupido que ese día no hacían más que perseguir a cualquier pareja, chico-chica, que se les pasara debajo y llenarlos de una serpentina rosa que quedaba prendada en la ropa; o aquellos ramilletes de muérdago que desaparecían y aparecían en el lugar y momento equivocado obligando a desconocidos a… ya saben. En el caso de los Supervivientes restantes, éstos sólo querían que se los tragara la tierra mientras su número iba en descenso por el hecho de que algunos desertaran por la emoción de la festividad, el haber sido cazado o simplemente por cruzar miradas con una pelirroja, como en el caso del joven Potter.

Para los maestros la situación no podía asemejarse más. Después de que Albus les informara que había encantado toda la decoración la noche pasada, que tenía varios trucos bajo la manga, como el hecho de romper cientos de sueños simultáneamente y despertar a todo el castillo, o que ese día debían usar esos odiosos artículos de tela roja que no hacia más que susurrar a quien lo llevase lo bien que se veía usándolo; la situación había dejado de ser divertida o aterradora o poco importante -hasta Filch y Binns, el fantasma, habían sido obligados a usarlas y mostrarlas- para volverse escandalosa. Inclusive los fantasmas (menos el maestro) habían huido de tanta azúcar, mientras las estatuas nunca habían estado tan calladas, a diferencia de los cuadros que no paraban de chismotear y hacer correr todo lo que veían y/o escuchaban.

Si, aquella mañana había sido bastante movida, aun refiriéndose a Hogwarts, pero el caso es que acabó y cuando vinieron a darse cuenta ya eran las dos de la tarde e iban camino al pueblo mágico.

Los estudiantes de tercero en adelante atestaron cada tienda y bar del pueblito, ya no existían las rivalidades entre casas, sólo eran chicos y chicas disfrutando de San Valentín, aunque para varios disfrutar no hubiera sido la palabra correcta.

En el caso de los menores se podría decir lo mismo, ya que habían creado en aquella sala que viene y va un lugar con comercios, díganse cafés, bares, restaurantes y casas de té, atendidos por elfos y elfinas a su disposición.

Pero para resumirlo y que sea lo menos traumático posible, lo diré así: En aquella tarde de febrero hubieron corazones roto, corazones curados, corazones encontrados y todo tipo de escenas, desde la más cursi cita en la que o se comían a besos o se sumergían en la mirada del otro, hasta la más cruel de las discusiones en las que se rompían regalos recién hechos, se arrojaban y pisaban **flores**recién dadas y se decían palabras no muy aptas, claro, todo esto casi siempre antes de una reconciliación demasiado afectuosa. Pero mi punto es, que hubo de todo.

Y como hubo de todo, se podría decir que fue una tarde bastante productiva pues al volver al castillo el panorama pasaba de normal a lo subidito de tono, porque después de una cena conjunta gran parte de los estudiantes de los dos últimos cursos habían habían decidido continuar sus actividades en aquel mundo aparte en el que se había convertido la sala de los menesteres, mientras otros preferían continuar en lugares como baños, armarios de limpieza o sus propias salas comunes. Esa noche los Listillos que habían llevado su día bastante "divertido", vigilados por algún profesor que no había salido en pareja también -¿Creían que solo los estudiantes tenían derecho a divertirse?-, se habían visto obligados a acostarse temprano, muy temprano. Y como es válido mencionarse, no había quedado después de las tres un solo Superviviente en toda la escuela.

Al final del día se podía ver a un Neville por los pasillos tomado de la mano de una Ravenclaw castaña, a un Harry sentado muy cerca de una pelirroja muy guapa, mientras brillaba por su ausencia una castaña mandona, y también se veía por ahí a un pelirrojo con nombre de bebida alcohólica junto a una chica con nombre de flor explorándose las dentaduras…

El caso es que a las 11;59 pm todo estudiante mayor de 15 años se encontraba agradeciendo a quien sea que se le ocurrió haber creado algo como el San Valentín, mientras que los estudiantes menores sólo pedían porque se terminara de acabar el día, pues por Merlín que temían contagiarse una diabetes o llenarse de caries….

Sí, se podría decir que fue un buen día de SAN VALENTIN…

****Chin Pun Pan Tortillas Papas: pues antes de peque mi padre lo decía cuando nos preparaba el desayuno y hacia mímicas de mago y pos cuando acababa la comida lista como por arte de magia xD**

**Aclaraciones: **

**1. Ubicado en el último año del trio de oro, en este mundo rosa y meloso a Voldy se lo trago un cazo saltarín **

**2. Los nombres Azucarados, Supervivientes, Listillos y todo lo raro que vieron... se me ocurrió en el momento. **

**3. Aunque esto no hubiera tenidos una pareja como Merlín manda, es lo único que tuve la suficiente inspiración para escribir que no pasara de 2000 palabras { ¬¬ Culpen a la restricción} pero me ha gustado como ha quedado.**

**ahh, les dejo a ustedes el averiguar con quien esta Hermione xD Pero lo que no se queda: Esta cosa no hubiera estado como esta si no fuera porque un alma malvada pero piadosa tuvo la consideración de betearme :D gracias Nany Hatake C… **

**Pero fuera de eso, dudas (como sobre el arte de poner un corbatín en un fantasma), halagos, amenazas, etc, ya saben donde encontrarme.**

**Bibi**


End file.
